


My Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Spanking, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel meets a young woman named Gwen studying at the college where he is playing tricks on humans. He takes interest in her studying of Loki and they strike up a relationship.Story goes from there, follows along with the canon a little bit but also seperate story.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Sugar

Gabriel pushed the cleaning cart into the library with a sigh, he had been having fun with the people on this campus for a little while now. He knew that most of the people he was screwing with were assholes anyway so he didn't feel very guilty for the trauma caused by them.  
He pushed his cart towards the back knowing that he'd just snap his fingers and the whole place would be cleaned out in an instant, he liked to make sure everyone was gone first. He paused when he noticed a single light from the very last study table, he rolled his eyes walking towards the table. He was sure that there wouldn't be anyone there and that some kid had just left on the light.  
When he got closer though he paused his eyes wide. There was actually a young woman there still with her head bent down looking at a book opened on the desk. She had long blonde hair that was pulled into a messy bun, her skin was naturally tanned, and she had a pair of black rimmed glasses on as well.  
Gabriel had to admit she was very attractive so he decided he wouldn't give her a hard time for staying beyond closing time of the building.  
He cleared his throat and she looked up her eyes widening as she looked around. When she saw him she sat up straight in the chair and he could see a blush creeping over her cheeks.  
"Hi." Gabriel said smiling. "We're getting ready to lock up the building."  
Her eyes seemed to get wider as she picked up her phone looking at the time.  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I lost track of the time..... this paper is just - I'm sorry I'll go." She said grabbing her stuff shoving the things in a bag.  
"You're fine take your time." he assured her smiling. "What kind of paper are you writing?"  
"Norse mythology." she said giving him a shy smile. "It's a world religion course and I'm doing my paper on the Norse Gods."  
Gabriel tilted his head a bit surprised, "Oh yeah? Any specific one that catches your eye?"  
She gave him a smile as she picked up the books that she had been flipping through and he quickly stepped forward taking some of the books. She gave him an appreciative look and he followed her along to the shelves.  
"I really like Loki honestly." she admitted. "I mean you can't really blame him for screwing over the other Gods all the time. They treated him like shit and whenever something wasn't his fault he still got blamed then forced to help out."  
Gabriel smirked, she wasn't completely wrong about the situation but he didn't want to try to correct her on anything just yet. For starters most of the shit he did do and had enjoyed a lot of it. The other stuff was that most of the humans hadn't written down the history very accurately. He knew where actual accurate histories were kept that she wouldn't have access too.  
While she was putting the books on the shelves he looked her over again. She was taller than him and when he looked down he could see she was wearing flat shoes. She had a very curvy body and wasn't exactly what he would call thin, she definitely wasn't fat though. Gabriel gave a hum of appreciation as she bent to put a book on a lower shelf.  
When she straightened and glance at him she grabbed the books he had been holding for her.  
"Thanks." she said giving him a smile.  
"So what's your name sugar?" he asked giving her a smile.  
She blushed a little bit before giving a quiet answer "Gwen."  
"It's nice to meet you Gwen." he said making his voice low and intimate. "I have a few books that they don't keep here in the library about Loki that you might like to take a look at."  
She tilted her head at him seeming curious but unsure.  
"I don't know-"  
"Look you think about it and let me know I'm on campus all the time. So I'm not hard to find." he assured her.  
"Okay, I'll think about it." She said once she had put up the last book.  
She grabbed her bag from the table shutting off the light on the table. He walked her towards the entrance of the library and down the stairs to the main doors. He had to lock the door behind her once she was outside but he also wanted to watch her walk away from him. He had to admit she had a nice ass that looked like it would feel good in his hands.  
When they got to the door she turned to look at him "I didn't catch your name."  
"Gabriel."  
"Thanks for your help Gabriel, sorry I kept you later."  
"No problem at all. Take care getting home sugar."  
She gave him a slight wave and then he watched her disappear down the sidewalk. Once she was well out of sight he snapped his fingers knowing that everything was put back into it's proper place and everthing was spotless. He smiled snapping once more sending the cart back to it's closet where it belonged. Walking through the empty halls of the college campus he started going through his pockets for a lolipop that he had put in there earlier.  
Cherry, his favorite.

The hunters showed up the next day investigating the death of the professor, he knew them for who they were the minute they stepped into the building. Dean and Sam Winchester, the vessels of two of his archangel brothers. And quite possibly the to dumbest people he had ever met.  
They talked to him about what was going on asking question and he gave them answers that if they were paying attention then they would know he was responsible. He just rolled his eyes at the two as they left the building he was in to go to talk to some of the students out on the grass.  
He was watching them walk away when he heard a female voice call his name. Gabriel was surprised and turned to look for the soure of the voice. He paused his eyes wide when he saw the blonde student from the night before walking his way.  
She wasn't alone but the girl with her stopped in her tracks giving her a look when she kept approaching him.  
Today the girl's blonde hair was down out of the bun falling in gentle waves over her back, she was still wearing the glasses from the night before, and her blue eyes looked a bit bigger with them on. She was wearing tight black jeans, a baggy white t shirt, and black flats on her feet.  
"Gwen." he greeted smiling at her. "What can I do for you sugar?"  
"I was thinking about your offer the other night and I was wondering if I could borrow one of thse books you mentioned." Gwen said giving him a sweet smile.  
"Of course. I'm working right now but I get off in a few hours, meet me back here around three?" he asked. "Then we can go over to my place and you can pick out the one that will work bes for you."  
"That sounds great." she said excitedly. "Thanks Gabriel."  
She gave him a wide smile and her hand briefly rested against his arm before she was going back down the stairs. When she rejoined her friend he was certain that he heard her friend make a snide comment about 'that creepy janitor' and he snorted.  
He may be a 'creepy janitor' but even he had standards. He wouldn't give the other girl a second look if she hadn't been walking with Gwen.  
While he had been focused on Gwen he had lost sight of the two Winchesters so when he looked up they were already gone. He didn't worry about it though, he was confident they still hadn't found out they were dealing with a trickster. He decided that he'd pay a visit to their hotel room before he came back to meet with Gwen on the steps.  
He stepped into the empty building then snapped his fingers so he wouldn't be seen by anyone. When he had finished the snap he was standing in a hotel room with that obviously belonged to the Winchesters. Gabriel walked around the room looking over things until he spotted a laptop tucked up uner one of the pillows. He smirked to himself, he could do a lot with that.  
Turning it on he looked it over until he decided that the best thing he could do was give it a virus that would keep it from working. When whoever turned on the computer it would work for all of three seconds and then it would freeze up immediately.  
When he was done he set the computer down then looked out of the window to see the Impala pulling up to the curb. He liked the car and he was certain that they definitely wouldn't want it messed with. He smirked he wouldn't hurt the car but he was definitely going to let the air out of those tires.

When Gabriel got to the steps he let himself run a little late just to see if she would actually show up for their little meeting. She was waiting there for him with the same girl from earlier when he got there, he was a little disappointed that she wasn't alone. He shook off the feeling and walked towards them with his best smile.  
"Hello ladies, been waiting long?" he greeted.  
"We've been waiting for almost half an hour." the other girl snapped.  
Gabriel glanced over at her and frowned. The girl was a short, curvy brunette, with dark brown eyes and dressed like she thought she was a run way model.  
"It hasn't been that long Karen." Gwen protested. "You didn't have to come along if you didn't want to wait-"  
"Didn't have to come along?" Karen gasped. "Like I'd let you go off ALONE with this guy."  
Gabrielf bit his tongue, if he had been a normal human man he would have been very offended by tha accusation.  
"Karen!" Gwen excalimed. "Gabriel I'm sorry-"  
"Don't worry about it." he said then eyed the other girl. "Does she have to come with us?"  
Gwen gave a small smile at the question and glanced over at Karen who was turning bright red looking like she is about to go off.  
"You know Karen I think I'll be fine." Gwen blurted quickly. "I know Gabriel, we'll be fine."  
The young woman's face twisted in anger but she whirled around on her heels stomping off down the sidewalk. Both Gwen and Gabriel burst out laughing once the girl was out of earshot, they exchanged a look. Once that was over Gabriel reached out putting his hand lightly on her upper arm steering her along with him towards the parking lot. He was pleased that she didn't seem put off by the light touch.  
When they got to the parking lot he walked over to his car and opened the passenger door for her as she slid inside the car. When he joined her in the car she was already looking relaxed and she was watching out the window as they drove along to his apartment.  
Once the two made it to his apartment he gave his fingers a snap knowing that the room would be perfect when they got up there. The two made their way upstairs to his third floor apartment and when he swung the door open he gestured for her to step in first.  
The apartment looked like it was in his price range for working at the college but it also looked very nice at the same time. He closed the front door slidding the lock in place out of habit and then he gestured to the couch offering her a seat.  
"Make your self at home, can I get you anything to drink or anything?" Gabriel asked smiling.  
Gwen gave him a smile as she sat on the couch "Yeah I'll have whatever you're having."  
Gabriel walked to his kitchen and pulled open his fridge looking over it's contents. After a few seconds of debate he pulled out two beers and came back to the living room offering one of the bottles to her. She accepted the beer and twisted it open then took a sip.  
Gabriel sat down beside her on the couch keeping a little bit of space between the two of them. He put one of his arms over the back of the couch that ran behind her and she turned her body towards him to face him.  
"So can I ask why you and Karen are friends?" he asked.  
Gwen rolled her eyes "We're not really friends, Karen is my roommate. She's just.... I don't really have a word for Karen. Her family spoiled her I know that, they are still paying for everything."  
Gabriel nodded his head "I don't know how you put up with it."  
Gwen shrugged her shoulders and looked away "Her parents pay her half of the rent on time so can't complain to much I guess."  
Gabriel frowned "How are you paying for your half?"  
"Working in town part time."  
Gabriel gave a hum then turned to look around his room.  
He perked up when he remembered the books and he got to his feet telling her he'd be back soon with them. When he came back with the books she was still on the couch but was looking around the room curiously. He gave her a large smile and held out the three books to her.  
Gwen's eyes were wide as she took the books.  
They were all leather bound books with yellowed pages and the books were written with information from people that actually worshipped the Gods. They were all full of information about the Gods and how to truly worship them, he knew there was one that focused more on Loki worship. He had been the one to give the author the information on that one.  
She ran her hands over all of them and then she opened the one that was about Loki. He could see her eyes flicking over the text and she had a small smile tug at the corners of her lips.  
"Are you sure I can borrow these?" she asked looking up at him. "I mean these are so old and I'm sure they are rare."  
"I trust you with them, sugar." Gabriel told her winking.  
His smile grew wider when she blushed and he came back to sit on the couch with her. He reached out to touch the books she was looking at and turned it to the page where someone had actually taken time to draw Loki. He doubted she missed how much the picture looked just like him and he noticed she squirmed a little her eyes flicking between them.  
Gabriel felt her shift in her seat and he let himself lean towards her a bit to where her back was leaning slightly against his chest. He leaned forward a bit and he noticed her slight shudder at his warm breath going over her skin. He smiled turning his head slightly to where her hair brushed against his own skin and he enjoyed it.  
After a few moments she straightened up and gave a nervous laugh.  
"Thank you for these I'm sure it will help me with my paper." she said blushing.  
"Good sugar. I'm glad I could help." he said leaning back giving her a bit more space.  
Gwen looked at him for a few seconds before she whispered "Why are you helping me out?"  
"I like you." Gabriel said shrugging. "You seem to actually have a pretty goof head on your shoulders which I can't really say that about a lot of people twice your age."  
She chuckled slightly at that "You don't really even know me."  
"What if I said I wanted to know you? What would you say to that?"  
Gwen grew quiet and thoughtful for a bit "Can I give you my answer in a day or two?"  
Gabriel smirked "That sounds fine to me sugar."  
Gabriel and Gwen sat together for a little while longer before he gave her a lift back to her apartment. When he stopped infront of the building she hesitated before she reached over pulling him into a brief hug. Gabriel smiled as he watched her go inside. He had to admit he could get used to spending time with her.


	2. Loki

Gabriel was sitting in one of the large theater rooms for one of the classes when there was the sound of a door opening to the back of the classroom. He had been expecting the hunters but not this early, when he turned around he knew his eyes must have gone wide.  
Gwen was walking down the aisle towards him carrying the leather bound books that she had borrowed from him. When she stopped a little bit away from him she gave him a smile.  
"Hi Gabriel." she greeted suddenly seeming shy.  
"Hey sugar." he said giving her a cocky smile. "What can I do for you?"  
"I was going to return these to you and... I wanted to thank you again." she said smiling. "The paper turned out great. Better than I had hoped."  
He smiled at her and nodded "I'm glad I could help."  
She hesitated and then held out the books to him. When he grabbed the books he let his hands brush against her's and then linger there for a few seconds longer than necessary. Gabriel smirked when he saw her face starting to go red again. While they both had hands on the book he tilted his head and thought for a few moments. He released the books and looked up at her again.  
"Why don't you hold on to them for me, sugar?" he asked looking away. "I've got some people coming by today and I might be leaving soon."  
"What?" she asked shocked.  
He glanced up at her and gave her a smile "What, gonna miss me if I leave sugar?"  
Gwen frowned and looked away.  
Gabriel had to admit he was a bit surprised by this realization, he had known she was a bit infatuated with him after their first meeting. He didn't realize it was enough for her to be genuinely interested in him like this and he gave her a smirk.  
Gabriel got out of the chair he was sitting in and approached the woman giving her plenty of time to back away from him. She didn't move instead she kept her eyes on him and he could tell her breathing was changing. Carefully still giving her time to stop him Gabriel put his hand to the back of her neck and gave a gentle tug pulling her down towards him.  
Meeting her half way he pressed his mouth to her's. Gabriel took one of his hands running it down the side of her body until he got to her hip then he gripped her hips pulling her forward against him. Gwen let out a moan and when her lips parted he took the full opportunity to press his tongue into her mouth hungrily. The kiss became very heated and after a few seconds she pulled away.  
Gwen looked at him her pupils blown wide with lust and desire, Gabriel smiled loving the look in her eyes. He took the books from her hand dropping them in one of the chairs before he approached her again.  
"You really want me like that sugar?" he asked giving her a crooked smirk. "I might be a bit more than you can handle."  
"I think you underestimate me." she said getting closer to him.  
Gabriel groaned she seemed so confident and damn if that wasn't an attractive quality. His hands went out to grab her waist pulling her forward with a growl.  
"You sure you know what you're doing sugar?" he asked grinning.  
Her eyes went to him "Not really."  
As they leaned forward to lock lips again there was the sound of the door suddenly bursting open.  
"Get away from that girl!" a deep male voice yelled.  
The two broke away from each other and looked up at the sound. The second door was open as well with two men standing at that door and one man standing at the first door.  
"Who are they?" Gwen asked shocked.  
Gabriel pulled her back towards him and looked at her "You need to go, sugar. It's going to get bad here, I'm sure. I'll find you after alright?"  
She looked at him with wide eyes and she seemed worried.  
"Go. I'll be fine."

After the hunters had gotten in their car -believing that they had killed him- he had started looking for Gwen, he found her already talking to the police. Pointing out the car that the three of the hunter had gotten into, the officers headed that way and the car took off. The officers were quick to follow after them.  
Once the police were gone he approached the woman with a smile and stepped over to stand next to Gwen who didn't seem aware of his presence just yet.  
"You alright Sugar?" he asked giving her a crooked smile.  
When she turned to look at him her eyes went wide and she gasped. He reached out taking her hand quickly pulling her along with him as he started walking. She had seemed surprised by him at first but it didn't stop her from following him.  
"Gabriel what? Are you okay?" she asked sounding surprised.  
"I'm perfectly alright, gave those guys the run around and they split." he said dismissively.  
"I don't understand." she began.  
"You know when you called me Loki?" he asked turning to face her. "Well you weren't wrong kiddo, those people were here to kill me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm Loki."  
She looked at him as if she didn't believe him. He grabbed her hand pulling her against his side then he snapped his fingers. They were no longer standing on one of the walkways on the college campus instead they were standing in the living room of his apartment. Her eyes were wide and she seemed shocked, her hands going up to her mouth keeping herself from making a lot of noises.  
Gabriel smiled snapping again changing the room into what looked like an expensive penthouse suite with the furniture to match. He walked over to sit in the large leather armchair and he kicked his legs up onto the matching footstool.  
"You alright sugar?" he asked.  
Gwen swallowed and stepped over to stand by him she seemed shy.  
"So you're Loki." she said then she blushed. "You must think I'm such a fool."  
"No, I'm the fool. You're someone that has... actually impressed me a bit." he said smirking. "I'd really like to take this relationship to the next level."  
"Wha- what?"  
Gabriel smirked snapping his finger bringing a bag of sweets into exsistence then he continued "I would like you to consider being my girlfriend, my lover. Whatever you want to call it."  
"Are you sure... I mean I'm a nobody, just a college student."  
"Look I can't explain it but I'm drawn to you sugar. You've got that certain something that drives a guy like me wild." he said setting aside his bag without eating anything from it.  
Gwen seemed thoughtful for a moment but then she slowly started walking to the chair he was sat in and he held out his hand for her. When she took it he gave her a tug pulling her into his lap, he put one arm around her waist holding her in place and the other he put under her chin.  
"How about you give us a kiss, hmm?" he asked smirking.  
Gwen swallowed and he frowned she seemed nervous now. He ran his hand up to cup her cheek gently in his hand.  
"I've ruined this already haven't I?" he asked a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"No. No just. A lot to take in."  
"Understandable."  
Gwen leaned down towards him and he smiled pressing his mouth to her's his hands running over her cheek slowly. There mouths moved together slowly and then he ran his tongue across her lower lip getting her to open her mouth. When she opened her mouth he pressed his tongue into her mouth and he felt her body press against his even more.  
He tightened his grip on her and as the kiss got deeper he felt her slowly starting to adjust until she was straddling him instead of just sitting in his lap. He lowered his hands and grabbed her hips pulling her to where she was pressing her body into him. He knew he was already hard as a rock and when he she shifted he rolled his hips up to rub his cock against her through their clothes.  
She let out a moan and she rolled her hips to meet his. This made him groan and he ran one of his hands up to her hair his hands tangling in her hair. He pulled gently and leaned his head back letting out a groan of pleasure, he felt her mouth go to his neck. He could feel her teeth drag over his neck and he held the back of her head a bit tighter.  
"That's it baby." he groaned.  
She bit down on him a little harder and he growled.  
"I need to ask you sugar is there anything you aren't comfortable with doing?" he asked closing his eyes tightly.  
He really wanted her right now and the more she rolled her hips the more he wanted her.  
"I don't think so." she said softly.  
Gabriel's eyes opened and he glanced at her "You have had sex right?"  
"Yeah, I've just never had a real full time relationship."  
He put his lips to her's again and he ran his hands over her body slowly, his hands dipping towards the hem of her shirt. When he touched the shirt hem and slowly started pulling it up, he could feel when her breath caught as she shuddered. He waited a few minutes as he pulled the shirt up giving her plenty of time to chane her mind but he figured he must have been going to slow.  
She pulled away from the kiss and yanked her shirt over her head quickly with a groan. Gabriel's eyes widened as he stared at the black lacy bra she was wearing, her breast were about the size of a B cup. He smiled and looked up at her, she blushed.  
"See something you like?" she asked smiling.  
"I'm seeing a lot that I like." Gabriel said nodding.  
He ran his hand over the lacy bra and then he carefully put his hand under her bra. He began to play with her nipples and she let out a moan, squirming against his cock. He let out a groan and he pulled one of his hands out from under the bra long enough to snap so that his clothes were gone. He looked up at her as she stared wide eyed at him and then he smirked.  
"To fast?"  
"No." she said blushing.  
She climbed out of his lap and his eyes widened worried that she had changed her mind. Then he got to sit watching her strip slowly for him. She took off her clothing slowly twisting and turning herself so that he could get the best view of her body.  
When she was finished she slowly made her way to the chair, she removed her glasses setting them aside by his sweets. He tilted his head surprised, without the glasses it gave her a different looking facial shape but he liked it.  
When she approached him he extended his hand stroking his cock a bit as he looked at her.  
"How about you suck my cock baby?" he asked with a smirk.  
She smirked and sank to her knees in front of him her eyes flicking up to him as she leaned forward taking his cock in one of her hands. She leaned forward running her tongue over the tip of his cock, Gabriel leaned his head back groaning in pleasure. Then her mouth was wrapped around the head of his cock and he put his hand on the back of her head, he didn't force her mouth down just held her.  
He felt her slowly starting to bob her head on his cock her tongue rubbing over the underside. She moaned around his cock as she sank her mouth halfway down and he let out a groan of pleasure. She kept her mouth working on him bobbing her head quickly sucking on his member till he had to admit he was getting very close to finishing. When he felt himself getting close he cleared his throat and told her he wanted her to stop.  
Gwen pulled off of his cock and looked up at him with a smile.  
"That felt amazing." he praised her putting his hand to her cheek.  
Gabriel reached out pulling her into his lap again and she straddled him to where his cock was lined up with her entrance.  
"You want this sugar?" he asked gently.  
Gwen's face was flushed and he could see her pupils blown with desire. She gave him a quick nod of consent and he gave her a wide grin.  
"Well then let's get the show on the road."

Gabriel dropped Gwen onto the queen sized bed letting her fall onto her back and then he climbed up her body slowly running his hands over her lightly. Teasing her. He smiled when she shivered at the touch and she leaned her head back eyes slipping closed. Gabriel kept moving though each movement was slow till he was looking down at her face with his hips between her legs.  
When he was in position he reached out running his fingers over her lips lightly.  
"Look at me." he said firmly.  
Gwen's eyes opened half lidded as she stared up at him.  
Gabriel kept his eyes locked with her's as he took his cock in hand lining himself up with her opening. He kept looking at her and he slowly pressed his cock into her, he watched her face change as she adjusted to him. He kept pressing until he was halfway inside her and then he began to rock his hips. Everytime her pulled out he would press back in even further than he had before, repeating until he was fully pressed inside her.  
He held himself in that position for a moment then he began to move his hips, moving slowly.  
Gwen let out a whine shifting her hips to try getting a better angle.  
"Something you want sugar?" he asked brows raising.  
"Faster please." she gasped.  
Gabriel stopped moving his hips, instead he tilted his head curiously.  
"Beg for it." he said smirking.  
Gwen looked into his eyes and she seemed a bit surprised. Her eyes studied him and he wasn't sure what was going on in her head, he was liking what he saw in her eyes though. She smiled at him.  
"Please .. fuck me. Please Loki." she begged.  
He smiled and then jerked his hips forward roughly slamming his cock all the way inside her. He kept pumping his hips, using on of his hands to cradle her head their eyes locked together. She was crying out and moaning her nails digging into his back as he thrust into her. As he kept thrusting she let out a moan her eyes rolling as she finished, Gabriel wasn't far behind with his own orgasm.  
When they were finished the two of them rolled off of each other but stayed close. He reached out and put one of his arms over her waist pulling her towards him. When she was pressed against him he snuggled against her and sighed pleased.  
"I could get used to this." he informed her.  
"Me too." she said softly.  
He looked at her noticing that she was starting to fall asleep already.  
"That's right sugar get some sleep." he whispered. "Need you well rested at all times."


End file.
